The Northern Theatre
by PangaeanWar
Summary: Months have passed since the Promised Day arrived and failed. Though the war is over for many Amestrians, strong tension has remained in the military. All eyes are turned towards Fort Briggs at the north border, where many believe that Drachma will soon launch another attack. They will avenge their humiliation and defeat by Amestrian forces, by any means necessary... (review?)
1. Chapter 1

Several months had passed since the Promised Day had arrived, its supposed assured outcome resulting in failure. Though the war was over for many Amestrians, tensions had remained at an all-time high in the military despite General Grumman taking over as Fuhrer.

Though the events leading up to Amestris' poorly named 'doomsday' had heavily improved feelings with the country's Eastern neighbor Xing, it had greatly worsened the already unstable foreign relations it held with its northern adjacent counterpart- Drachma. Their pact of non-aggression hanging by a thread, Drachma broke the agreement when it attacked the border it shared with Amestris. Luckily, Amestris' northernmost fortress effortlessly put down the skirmish- even as Fort Briggs' commander was in Central for an urgent (and corrupted) meeting. Even without their commander, the Amestrian soldiers holding the fort easily overcame their enemy's artillery and soldiers. Nonetheless, this event caused the fort's commander, Major General Armstrong, to be reluctant to leave in the future.

As the new government took power and efforts were made in order to assist in the rebuilding of Ishval, many northern soldiers felt as if it was unfair to stay cooped up in the fort. Many wanted to be transferred down south in order to assist in the civil war-torn area's rebuilding as it was restored into a trade hub between Xing and Amestris. Despite this warranted reasoning, officers at Fort Briggs all agreed on one thing- defense should not be lessened at the border; if anything, security should be heightened. Drachma's humiliating defeat would not easily be forgotten- they knew the military state would soon try to avenge their embarrassment through any means necessary.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door.<p>

Interrupted again. The numerous papers on the Major General's desk fluttered as she gave an exaggerated sigh through her teeth. Forms and letters were scattered around her desk as well as a few that laid on the floor. Ever since the new government took office and new policies were being enacted, there was much more paperwork for officers to do. The only thing the general liked about the late Fuhrer Bradley was how little paperwork she had to do under his rule- no matter how inhuman he really was. She set her pen down, propping up her head on an elbow, "Come in."

The door slowly and quietly creaked open, as if the force moving it was terrified and nervous. A young soldier's head peeked out from behind the door, immediately making eye contact with his commander. Letting out a soft _eep_ of surprise, the soldier's body snapped to attention as his hand flew towards his temple in a salute.

"M-Major General Armstrong, Sir," he began, his voice shaking almost as much as his legs. "I-I-I…"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Well, spit it out. I don't have all day, I'm very busy."

The young soldier dropped his salute with a soft sigh of relief. Olivier's eye twitched. "I was sent to retrieve the… th-the, um…" his voice diminished as the general's icy blue eyes narrowed. He seemed to shrink back slightly before he continued, "Neil would like the forms Central sent for the research on our tanks and aerosani.."

"Mm," Olivier replied in affirmation. She finally broke eye contact with him as she glanced down to sift through her papers; finally finding the ones requested. She grabbed them and forcefully extended them over her desk and towards the young soldier for him to take. Nervously clamoring over to her desk, he took them from her rather delicately before hightailing it to the door.

The Major General cleared her throat, causing the soldier to freeze in his steps. He slowly turned back to her, his brown eyes terrified. "First off," Olivier said, standing up behind her desk. The woman was short, but her body language enough would suffice to intimidate any soldier. "You don't drop your salute until it is returned, and you always salute when you exit the presence of an officer. It's not only polite, but it is an _order_. Do I make myself clear, boy?" She asked, her voice low and authoritative.

The soldier could only nod, so much so that it seemed as if his head were about to snap off. He gulped in nervousness, any words caught in his throat. He shakily lifted a hand to salute, a gesture in which the general did not return. She glared over at him, "I'd keep you in here standing like that for hours if I wasn't so busy. Get out of my sight, and learn your manners," she grumbled, waving him out in a half-salute. The soldier left that room so quickly, one could say there was but a puff of dust where he once stood.

Sighing again, Olivier ran a gloved hand through her long, blonde hair. Today of all days, when she had the most paperwork her eyes had ever set sight on, it was only natural that every single soldier in that fort would interrupt her. It was all a package deal, she realized. The power, position, command, stature, boundless respect, hundreds of strong and loyal soldiers…. and the endless paperwork and clueless newbies in-training. An officer's work is never done.

Another knock at the door.

That was it. The Major General snapped, slamming her hands onto the table and standing. Her strength sent several papers flying off into the air and onto the ground, "What is it _this_ time?!"

"May I come in, General?" The familiar voice asked from the other side of the door. The sound of her adjutant immediately made Olivier's shoulders relax. She'd rather him interrupt her than anyone else. In fact, she'd rather him keep her company than for her to work alone all day. It always seemed easy for him to calm her down. She sat back down, instantly regretting her angry tone towards her most trusted soldier, "I'm sorry, Major. Come on in."

Major Miles carefully opened the door, his handsome facial features filled with worry. He closed the door behind him, giving his commanding officer a salute, "I'm sorry to interrupt, General."

Olivier saluted back, allowing the Major to drop his hand, making his way over to her desk. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes, hidden by his snow-blindness goggles, scanned the papers in front of the Major General, "And I thought last week was bad enough. This is much worse."

She only nodded, "It's absolutely horrid. The worst part is most of these are the same damn thing!" she complained, lifting up a paper to him just to prove her point. Miles took it, bringing it closer to his face in order to see it more easily. Reading it, he gave a _hmph _and set it back down.

He took this moment to straighten up some of the papers on her desk, "I'd help you if I could, Sir. Maybe you should take a day off."

Olivier sighed softly, watching as the mess of papers she had created was effortlessly organized. "I appreciate it, Miles, but you know what happened last time I left."

It was Miles' turn to sigh, "You know very well that wasn't your fault, Sir. You know we handled ourselves well, not to mention there's no threat of an alchemy-induced doomsday at the moment."

The Major General stifled an amused smile, "True. But you know as well as I do that Drachma's planning something. Just because you sent them back into their igloos with their tails between their legs doesn't mean they won't come back with more strength. Drachma's a large country, and we have no way of knowing exactly how many bases they have near our border, or what military technology they might be developing."

Her adjutant smiled much more easily than her, "You've always been an observant one, General. I won't force you, but it is sounding an awful lot like you don't trust me in leading this fort."

"Don't play that game, Major," Olivier murmured. "You're more than qualified, and you know I'm aware of that."

"I know," Miles replied as he finished cleaning up the workplace. "Your concern is completely vindicated, Sir. I was only messing with you."

"Since when do you mess around?" The woman shot him a questioning glance.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Sir," Miles gave her a sheepish smile in return, "I know how stressful this must be. Perhaps a drink later would cheer you up. Not with me, of course."

The general eyed him suspiciously, "We'll see later, Major. Until then, keep up the good work."

Major Miles gave her a nod and a small salute in reply, "Won't let you down, Sir." Olivier returned his salute, and he was off.

After he exited the room, the Major General glanced back down at the papers. She had been in the middle of writing something when he had entered, and now she had lost her thought.

"Dammit..."


	2. Chapter 2

The scenery was filled to the brim with dark blotted shades of blue, gray, and black. The smooth, untouched snow that blanketed the ground completely contrasted the dark night sky, which was infused with an innumerable selection of small, far-off white stars. Tall, dark mountains stretched up and extended their peaks to these beautiful lights, their edges painted with the same perfect snow that lay underfoot. No snow fell, allowing for calm silence to engulf the atmosphere around the impervious Amestrian Wall.

Which was an unusual sight to behold, actually. Any soldier used to the harsh climate of the north would not hesitate to describe their home as cold, ruthless, and fraught with nonstop danger. Nonetheless, there was sometimes the rare, fleeting moment such as this in which all was serene and peaceful. Even the temperatures in the air were comfortable to anyone wearing appropriate gear- unlike normal, when even the most bundled-up soldiers could be caught with their teeth chattering, frostbitten and dazed.

Another unusual occurrence took place at this time- the Major General was up and about. Around this time of night, she was either getting ready for bed or finishing up an abnormally long day of work. Strangely, something had beckoned her out of the fort that evening- perhaps it was just because the weather and view were so nice. It might be a while until this peace could be felt again.

She yawned softly, almost regretting stepping out into the snow and ruining the pristine picture of white. Still, the initial crunch that was heard as her boot met snow was all so satisfying. Olivier started out along the side of the wall, casually strolling and taking in her surroundings. She never took night watch or any sort of security, this walk was made purely to enjoy the peace and wind down from a seemingly unending day. To her left, her metallic fortress towered over her and all else in sight- powerful and impregnable. To her right, a vast ocean of white extended for miles; even passing the hesitant border Amestris shared with Drachma. The general paused, looking out into the distance and tilting her head slightly, eyebrows knit together in reflective thought. It was funny; even though all of the snow she saw ahead of her was the same in its composition and color, some of it wasn't even the property of her country. She knew that where her vision ended, far off into the white, Drachma had laid claim. Two opposing countries with differing ideals and cultures all owned this same thing- an abundance of seemingly worthless snow. Just freeze some water and bam- there you go. And to think, this shit is what could cause two countries to go to war.

"General?" a voice from behind her interrupted Olivier's thoughts. She flinched slightly, immediately ashamed of herself for having let her guard down. Her small, gloved hand instantly met with the hilt of her sword, drawing it in one swift motion and swinging it in the direction of the stranger. Her slice perfectly controlled and her sword obedient to its master, her attack froze before it hit its mark. The blade stilled about a foot away from her adjutant's neck, who was standing behind her with his shoulders tensed.

Her blue eyes widened, quickly withdrawing her weapon. She wished to apologize, but it wasn't like her to say such a thing. "You scared the living hell out of me, Major," she sighed, sheathing the sword. Her voice immediately calmed the Ishvalan, his nervous shoulders sagging as he relaxed.

"Sorry, Sir," he replied shyly. "I didn't mean to startle you, but it's a bit odd to see you out this late. Is everything alright?"

Olivier noticed quite an amount of concern in his question, his eyebrows furrowed as he nervously awaited her answer. It was only a night stroll, what was he so worried about?

"I'm quite alright, Miles," she replied reassuringly, using his actual name in an attempt to calm him down further. It seemed to work, since her soldier heaved a soft sigh of relief at her reply. She continued after seeing him relax, "It was just a nice night for once, and I wanted to take a short walk."

"Mm," Miles murmured. He nervously adjusted his goggles, earning a curious blink from his superior. What was he acting so nervous about? "It, uh… It is a nice night, isn't it?"

The Major General nodded, "It's rare to see the weather like this, so calm and quiet. It's even stopped snowing for once."

Her Major chuckled softly, the soft sound heating up Olivier's cheeks. "Yessir. It's probably even more odd for you, since you're so used to the harsh weather and all. Nights like these always serve to give me a bit of a homey feel, you know? It's almost as if this weather is the closest to home I'll ever be graced with while living up here. Not that I don't like the ice," he smiled shyly. "I mean… Growing up in Central, it must be kind of nice to feel that climate whenever we visit, right?"

"Not so much," Olivier replied, earning a small questioning _hm_ from Miles. "I like the cold. It always provides a quick and efficient death, always encroaching and unsuspecting… Once you start to fear the worst, it's already too late. That's why it takes guts and will alone to survive out here. Conditions such as these always allow for people's true sides to show, their true strength and willpower able to override any preconceived notions of what survival must truly mean…"

Both turned out to look into the snow before them. "True," Miles began with a small nod of acknowledgement. "But the scenery is also very beautiful, especially during times like this. The gently falling snow, the contrasting blue and white during those blizzard-less days.. Though, it can be quite empty and lonely. I mean, look at all of it!" he said, extending a hand towards the snowy plain.

"You only say that because you're not from here," the queen said, shooting a glance towards her knight. "Where you come from, it's all hot and gritty sand. I'm sure that I could think of just as many nice things to say about the change of scenery if I went down there, similarly as how you've done in your migration up here."

"That's not entirely right. Sure, the deserts of Ishval are hot and brutal during the day, but at night…" the man smiled to himself as if reminiscing on a more peaceful era in his life, "the temperatures get very similar to how they are here in the daytime, windchill included. I guess in a way, their paths always end up crossing in one aspect or another."

A sigh from the blonde caught his attention, causing him to realize how lost he got in the moment. "Kind of like us, huh?" The General asked, her blue eyes meeting his red ones. "You hated my very guts the first time we met, kind of like someone first adjusting to a new climate I guess. And now.." she trailed off, letting a short laugh escape her lips- a sound completely and utterly foreign to the Major. He blinked, an unnoticeable blush spreading across his dark features.

"Oh, fuck it," she smiled lightheartedly. "You know what I meant, Major. Now wipe that surprised look off your mug and let's get inside. It's late, I should be asleep, and your patrol should be ending by now."

"R-right, yes, General," Miles replied. He adjusted his goggles and fidgeted as the two turned to step back inside. Suddenly, a bright light in the pair's periphery caught their attention. They both spun on their heels, craning in an attempt to fully see what foreign manifestation had interrupted the night's peace. Olivier laid a hand on the hilt of her sword once again, while Miles' found his gun in a similar manner.

A red light rose up from the snow far off into the night- still bright enough for the two to see despite the distance they shared. It rose at a constant quick speed; vertically moving until it slowed to a complete stop. The red of the light broke the pattern of stars in the dark blue sky, the source of the disturbance splitting off into many smaller pieces in every direction. Each portion of light fell slowly off into its own path, slowly fading until the sky was stained with a red dusty smoke.

Miles opened his mouth to speak, though his superior took the words right from him-

"A flare."


	3. Chapter 3

"A-a flare?" Miles stammered, stumbling back a step. He instinctively raised his pistol to the supposed location of where the flare had been fired, "Surely the guys on top of the wall would've seen that?"

"I don't know," Olivier replied, already beginning to split. "And we're not staying long enough to find out what that flare was for. It was red; there's no way that's a good sign."

Her adjutant quickly stumbled along after her, trying to keep up, "R-right, yes sir."

The two quickly made their way back Into the walls of the fort, slamming the door shut behind them. The general immediately called over a nearby soldier, harshly ordering him to sound an alarm and to rally the others. Nodding hastily, the young guard hurried off to do as he was told.

Another soldier cowered, huddled against the wall. This was what he had trained for, but so soon after he graduated the academy…?

The general snatched up the furred collar of his coat, pulling him out of his daze so that she could look him in the eye. Her cold, blue eyes met with pure fear, "Snap out of it!"

The icy orbs glanced down at his shoulder, meeting his rank. He was very, very low on the food chain. He wouldn't be able to do much, his fear was actually almost warranted.

"Gather up some men- anyone with a gun. Go out there and stay low, shoot anything that moves. Do you hear me?"

He nodded, his white military-issued hat nearly slipping off of his light brown hair. She loosened her grip on his collar, and in an instant he was stumbling down the hall, struggling to hold his rifle.

Moments later, the signal was hit. Red flashing alarms all around the fort soon sprung to life, the deep colored lights spinning as a loud drone echoed throughout the entire metal fortress. Soldiers high and low scrambled to drop their work and research, grab guns, and take to their combat and defense posts. Others leapt out of bed, tugging on coats and boots still half-asleep. Yawns were stifled by orders being shouted. Several groups tripped hastily up the stair and elevators, making their ways to Briggs' roof, where multiple cannons stood silent vigil in the night; awaiting action.

Accompanying these soldiers bound for the fort's top were the Major General and her adjutant. After years of service, Miles had gotten used to matching Olivier's quick pace. He followed her closely up the stairs- which were quicker than the crowded elevator at this point. They soon reached the top; neither breaking a sweat thanks to ages of countless emergency drills.

The blonde quickly strode up to one soldier who was looking out onto Drachman territory with a pair of binoculars, "What's the damage, captain?"

Flashing her a quick salute, the captain lowered his binoculars and handed them to the general. His eyes remained locked on the snowy night ahead of them, "Another flare was spotted to the northwest, sir. Red again. It's too dark to actually see more than that."

"Ah," Olivier replied, lifting the binoculars to look through them. Her long eyelashes brushed against the cold plastic of the field glasses as her eyes narrowed. Sure, it was dark, and maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, but…

It seemed as if movement stirred within the umbra of the shadows cast upon the white ground underfoot. Dark, huddled masses loomed over the snow, gliding across the plain. There were only a few of them.

"There's something out there. Load a cannon," General Armstrong spoke lowly, glaring above the binocular's lens. She handed them to Miles, who took off his snow-blindness goggles to look through them. For a split second, even in the darkness of the night, she caught a glimpse of his deep red eyes. They had always been different and foreign, an alien sight to see in such a place as this. She admired them silently.

"I see them, general," He said, lowering the lenses and sporting a frown. "They're headed this way."

Olivier glared back at the soldiers behind them, "Didn't I tell you to load that cannon?"

"General!" Miles snapped suddenly, looking back through the binoculars again. The Amestrian's blue eyes widened; it was rare to hear the major raise his voice. "They've crossed our border, sir. What would you have us do?"

Silence hung in the air as the general stood in deep thought, "Don't fire the cannons yet. There's not many of them, it would be a waste of ammunition. Get some snipers up here, quickly."

On cue, several soldiers skidded to a halt in front of her, saluting in unison. She carefully took the binoculars from Miles, "Fire at will, boys. Be quick and efficient, as you were taught."

The snipers hunkered down on the fort's top, loading their weapons and resting them upon their shoulders. Their breathing seemed to still in each of their lungs as they all took aim. One fired, the kick of the gun causing their body to flinch backwards slightly. Another took a shot. A sharp intake of breath was heard from them, but it was unknown if it was because they missed or hit their mark. It could go either way.

Several others shot down onto the snow below them, until the group of them sat motionless. One spoke quietly, "That's all of them, general."

"Very good," Olivier turned on her heels, her coat whipping behind her elegantly. "Come, major."

Miles nodded, following her obediently without question. They made their way down through the fort, eventually emerging out into the gentle night down below. They stepped out, greeted by several soldiers. A couple of others could be seen nearby in the dark, dragging bodies nearer. The nervous soldier from before saluted the general and the major, which they then returned.

"They were Drachman alright, sir," he began, seemingly less skittish than before. His voice still held a deep apprehensiveness to it as he spoke, his salute lowering slowly and carefully. "They were soldiers, too. There was five of them, and a, uh…" he trailed off, his eyes cast downward as he searched for the correct words, "Well, just come see, sir."

Olivier nodded, following the soldier as he lead her and Miles over to the bodies. Several other Briggs soldiers hunched around something, huddled together and speaking lowly. "Move," the general hissed, to which every member of the small group lifted their head and nervously stepped aside.

The general glanced at her adjutant. She saw those beautiful red orbs of his widen in confusion, concern. Her cold, compassionless ones followed his surprised gaze, eventually landing on one soldier in the middle of their little circle.

A soft gasp escaped her lips.


End file.
